


All The Naked Weasleys

by AccioScroll



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M, Voyeurism, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24941041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccioScroll/pseuds/AccioScroll
Summary: For The Naked Weasley Fest.  All the Weasleys naked? That sounds like a challenge so here they are~Hermione finally adds Ginny to the list of  Weasleys she's seen naked.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28
Collections: Hermione's Nook Naked Weasley Fest!





	All The Naked Weasleys

1\. Ginny

Hermione dusted the soot off of her robes as she yelled “Hullo!” The Weasley/Potter, soon to be Potter house was quiet though. Hermione was expected, so she grabbed some wine glasses from the kitchen and continued up the stairs to Ginny and Harry’s bedroom. Just as she walked through the bedroom door, Ginny walked out of the bathroom fresh from the shower, naked as the day she was born!  
Both women screamed.  
“No! Now, I’ve seen all of you naked!” Hermione yelled with her hands over her eyes as best she could, holding wine glasses.   
The less modest Ginny, not concerned with her naked state continued drying her hair but did wonder aloud. ”What??” could Hermione mean by that?  
Hermione settled herself into a chair and poured the wine she had pulled from her bag while Ginny dug around for clothes. It was two nights before Ginny’s wedding to Harry and tonight was painting nails and playing with hair. Luna would arrive soon, but Hermione was always just a little early. She was closer to on-time tonight but Ginny was running a bit late..in fact, Hermione had just missed Harry!  
Hermione laughed but she was blushing terribly as she answered. “I’ve seen every person in your family without their clothes on.” She lifted her glass in a toast and took a large drink. “You are the last one, which is surprising because I think everyone has seen you naked!”   
“I certainly have.” Luna had arrived just in time.  
“That wasn’t my fault! I guess The Room didn’t think we required privacy!” Ginny attempted to defend herself, laughing.   
The girls hugged all around with greeting and Hermione poured Luna a glass of the fancy Elf -made wine that Minerva had sent along and topped off Ginny’s and her own. She raised her glass again, “To Minerva who sends her love.”  
They all drank with “awws” and “how sweets”.  
“Alright, stop stalling!” Ginny demanded as she pulled a Hollyhead Harpies jumper over her head. “You’ve seen my parents naked??”  
“Ohhh, this is going to be a fun night!” Luna exclaimed.   
“Good place to start,” Hermione giggled and pulled a stack of Muggle Bridal Hair magazines out of her bag.

2 & 3\. Molly and Arthur

“Croooks...” Hermione whisper-called out the back door of The Burrow where she was spending the last days before term. It was getting late, passed time she was supposed to be in bed. She had searched the house and around the yard- Ah! One other place. Maybe he’s in Mr. Weasley’s workshop.  
Hermione pushed open the door and started to call out into the dark, but was stopped by the sound of girlish laughter followed by soft moans. She knew she should just back out the way she’d come in but she had to know who was clearly snogging in the workshop. One more step. The only people at The Burrow were she, Harry and Ron. Ginny and of course Mr and Mrs. -   
“Come on, up you go-”   
More giggling, both of them, as Mrs. Weasley hopped /was lifted to Mr. Weasley’s workbench.   
“Arthur, We’ll be caught.” Mrs. Weasley whispered.  
“Naww, they’re all sleeping,” was the deeper, soft reply. That was enough to shock Hermione out of her frozen state but it was too late she had seen them. She quickly closed her eyes and made her way silent as a mouse, out the door. She turned and ran the few steps to the back door to find Crookshanks in the doorway.

“I was subjected to your mum’s knees and thighs and your dad’s back as his jumper went flying, so technically, no. Not naked.” Hermione took another long drink and raised her glass, “To Molly and Arthur, may they..carry on.” she finished in more laughter.  
“Oh, that’s lovely. “ Luna signed.  
“You say that. We’ve all, me and the boys, caught them one time or another!” Ginny lamented.   
“Do go on, Hermione. You said all of us.” As Ginny finished the last fingernail on one hand and pointed her wand to dry them, she filled Luna in on why they were talking about her parents’ sex life.   
“All of them? I’ve only seen Ginny.” Luna smiled with delight and then was lost in thought for a moment,” and George and Fred, of course.”   
“What??” Ginny choked on her wine, “George and..? Never mind... well, later.”   
Luna pulled a tiny box out of her bag and resized it to a pastry box full of desserts. She smiled as she chose and ate a little chocolate-dipped, cream-filled puff.   
“Percy?” Ginny asked.  
Hermione nodded, “All right, Percy. First Percy because it was my first year and he was my first naked Weasley." She ate a cream puff first.

4\. Percy

Hermione was well and truly lost now. She’d only wanted to be alone for a bit and she'd certainly accomplished that! She went around another corner and came to the same suit of armor as a few minutes ago.. Or was it the same? This ‘school’ was ridiculous! How were they supposed to keep them safe when one could get lost so easily?? And those insane stairs, passageways that never come out the same place twice, not to mention Trolls! Finally, she heard some voices! Oh, just one voice singing. It was the strange Hoggy Hogwarts song sung to the tune of God Save the Queen. When she got to the door it was slightly ajar. She tried to knock but there was the singing.   
As the door swung open, the singing abruptly stopped and was replaced by hollering and sputtering, “Hey! ..OUT! ..preFECts!.. POInts!-”  
Hermione was gone before he even got out the second word. For there, in what was apparently a giant bathtub room was one extremely pale-skinned, red-headed naked boy! Happily, she found the stairs right around the next corner.  
Hermione had never seen a naked boy. She’d seen books, of course, and she had read all about sex and how babies are made. She knew the mechanics of the thing. She’d known all that since she was a little kid. Her mother had told her the basics as soon as she was old enough to ask, “Where do babies come from?” She filled in the rest of the information on her own with books around the house and at the library. No books had really good pictures like the ones of the pretty girls in her dad’s toolbox, but she had a pretty good idea of what a boy was supposed to look like. The tiny pink thing surrounded by flaming red hair truly made her wonder how babies could get made with that. 

“...there was Percy, completely starkers, standing at the edge of that massive tub. I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even know it was me! The next time I saw him and realized who he was and that he was the Prefect, I almost died a second time.”  
“Your poor innocent firsty eyes!  
Here, have a shot of this. It’s from Hagrid.” Ginny handed her an Earthenware bottle with a leather cork.   
“Hagrid, hmm?” She carefully smelled the contents and was pleased to find a very hard spirit but apples and herbs, too. She poured a small amount into her empty wine glass and took a sip. “Mmm...delicious.” and then at Ginny’s skeptical look and Luna’s eager one,” What? Have you not tried it? Here, Luna, you’ll like this.“   
Ginny shook her head, “You, Ron, and Harry are braver than me where Hagrid’s cooking is concerned. ..and now Luna!” Luna was pouring more into her wine glass.   
“Who’s next?” Asked Luna, “This is very exciting.” She’d refilled Ginny’s glass with the last of the Elf-made wine.  
Hermione thought for a minute. ”Charlie. Fourth-year.”  
“Oooh, I bet he’s lovely,” mused Luna. She tapped her nails one at a time, turning her fingers into rainbows.

5\. Charlie

The golden glow of fire was just visible in the forbidden forest where Hermione knew dragons awaited Harry. They had discussed his strategy until really too late at night and she’d sent him to bed but she just couldn’t get to sleep herself. After trying to read and study, she’d given up and come back down to the common room.   
Now that she could see where she was supposed to look, she raised Ron’s Omnioculars and brought them into focus on the dragon she could barely see through the trees. She turned up the magnification and then she could easily see the dragon and a man nearby. As Hermione watched, the man, who she realized must be Charlie Weasley, was using magic to move large pieces of something from a box over to the dragon who gulped each down in one bite. Eww, animal parts she realized. Finally, the bloody parade of meat was over but the dragon still begged for more. It thrashed against its chains and spit fire at Charlie but he was well out of range.  
Hermione was watching the dragon but Charlie caught her eye again. He’d sat down on one of the boxes and was taking off his boots, followed by socks. Now, he unlaced and took off his leather shirt.  
At this point, Hermione did realize that she should stop looking.   
She did a quick scan of the camp. She could see one other dragon, a few tents, more boxes and equipment, no other people around. Charlie pulled a bucket around from the other side of the box and dunked his shirt into it. He used his wand to make suds. He scrubbed. The Omnioculars turned up all the way now, she could see his chest muscles as they rippled with the movement.   
She should have put down the Omnioculars. She really should have. Really.  
Charlie pulled his shirt out and wrung out the water and set it on the box.   
He was so quick, that Hermione would not have been able to look away in time anyway, maybe, probably, but before she knew it, he was up and his trousers which she knew to be a tight leather were off and into the bucket. Now he was completely nude. He stood tall for a moment and stretched his arms high above his head, stretching to one side and then the other and then did some quick upper body twists like she’d been made to do in the DA. When he did this it brought Hermione’s attention to his todger slapping about. She decided that it really wasn’t as interesting to look at as the rest of him. Such as the line of muscle from his stomach to his hip. Hermione moistened her lips. He was quite fit. Muscular. One might say, a perfect male specimen. She wondered if Ron looked like that without his clothes. No. He definitely did not. Actually thinking about Ron with no clothes made her feel strange and she put her focus back on the man, really a man, in her view. He lowered himself back onto the box, legs spread wide to accommodate the bucket, and started scrubbing again. Though she couldn’t hear him, she could tell he was singing as he scrubbed. Just at the edge of her view, she could see the dragon had settled down.   
Too soon, the laundry was done and Charlie had his very handsome backside to Hermione as he spelled his clothing onto a Charlie-sized metal frame he’d taken out of one of the boxes, complete with his boots stuck on the hands held out in front. This pulled Hermione’s attention away from the lovely backside, though. He levitated the frame closer to the dragon who perked right up and snarled and spit flame at the clothing. Hermione knew then what he was doing because she had read all about it earlier in the day.  
The only way to make dragon leather armor dragon fireproof is to regularly treat it with dragon flame.   
Hermione, distracted by the clothing and the fire realized Charlie was no longer in her frame of vision. She dialed the omnioculars back to take in the rest of the camp but he was gone.   
She was able to get to sleep after a lovely fantasy story in her head where she allowed herself to be a damsel in distress, saved from the dragon by Charlie ..and for many nights thereafter. She didn’t tell her friends that part. 

“And then??” Luna asked excitedly. Her toenails now matched her fingers.  
“Nothing. I guess he went into one of the tents. He disappeared.” Hermione finished her story. 

“Hermione, you were always such a good girl. How did you develop this voyeur tendency?” Ginny inquired. Luna had her hair in several plaits and twists, piled on top of her head.  
“Oh, believe me. It starts and ends with your family!”  
“Alright, alright! Next?” Ginny asked, flipping through ‘British Bride’.  
“Loo break?” suggested Hermione.  
After breaking and coming back together in the parlor with a new supply of wine and some bread and cheese, Hermione thought about the naked Weasley’s.  
“I guess it’s Fred”

6\. Fred

“We were at Grimmauld Place, just after the twins got their apparition license. Ginny, you saw this one too, actually. Don’t you remember?   
“Pft.. you think I can keep track of all the Weasley parsnip I have seen?” 

The Order had been in a meeting for hours. Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the twins, had tried to listen in but Crookshanks had run off with the Extendable Ears. So, they were waiting. It was an important meeting and they were determined to get all the info they could as soon as it was over, but it was already one in the morning. Harry and Ron were playing chess again and Hermione and Ginny were playing exploding snap.   
Fred and George were scheming. They had recently learned to apperate and had been popping in and out of the room all night trying to see how close they could get without touching their..target. They’d made everyone in the room jump out of their skin a dozen times! Annoying berks.   
Ginny had just won. Hermione hated exploding snap but the need to stay awake had gotten her into a rare game. Ginny won with a triumphant slap to the table, when one twin appeared on each side of the girls. For a moment no one said anything. The yell that was coming from Ginny’s lips was silenced and Hermione who was inches from Fred Weasley’s naked bum cheek could only blink once, twice. It all happened in about four long seconds then everyone was yelling and then he was gone.

“Oh, Merlin! I do remember! They started to say something and then poof, he was gone again!“ All three of the young women were in hysterics, but Ginny went on, “And George just stood there, speechless ..for the first time!”   
When they were able to breathe again, Luna lifted her glass, “To Fred, for making us laugh even when he didn’t mean to.”   
They all drained their glasses, a little sadder but with smiles on their faces.

“Chronologically, it’s Ron.“ Hermione sighed.  
“Well, that can’t be right. You didn’t get together until after The Battle. Or were you together before that?” Ginny teased.  
Hermione chided back, “No. We were not together, as you know! But we were camping together. I don’t know.. I have to say, this is the most ..umm, embarrassing. Really personal. I shouldn’t say.. Let’s just say, ‘of course Ron’ and move on.” She stopped. She shook her curls and looked at her two best girlfriends over the top of her glass.   
“You can’t stop now!” Luna lamented while,  
“Oh, No! No way. Spill it!” Ginny demanded at the same time. Obviously.

7\. Ron

It was going to be dusk soon and Hermione was heading back to the camp. She’d gone a little farther and had been lucky to find some raspberries. They were mostly dried, long past fresh, but they might plump up with some boiling. It wouldn’t be enough but it would have to do. She still had three tins of beans, some oatmeal, maybe just one piece of jerky. Maybe the berries would work for breakfast.   
Her thoughts were counting beans and remembering where a patch of mushrooms was from a few days ago. She’d check there again before they left this spot for the next. Her mind was on food when she saw the landmark that would lead her to the tent ahead. Movement caught her eye and she drew her wand and dropped to a crouch behind a bush. She was relieved to see Ron come into view. Half relieved, he was being a right git, so he decided to wait until he moved on to come out. But he didn’t. He quickly glanced all-around and then he stopped, leaning up against a tree. She thought he must be hurt the way he moved so stilted and she had just begun to show herself when he did the most unimaginable thing.   
Leaning against the tree, a few short strides away from her, Ronald tore off his teeshirt and opened his pants. As she watched, he took hold of the hard and ready member and started pumping.   
As soon as he touched himself his eyes closed and he leaned his head back against the tree with a soft, “awwww.” His other hand trailed up his own chest and plucked at and pinched his pink nipples. Hermione had never really noticed a boy’s nipples before. Ron’s had just a smattering of hair around each. He was very pale. She knew this, of course. She’d seen his chest countless times, but..well, she’d certainly never seen this.   
After a moment his rhythm changed and he shoved his pants down further so he could squeeze and pull on his balls. Hermione had always thought those would be avoided as they were supposed to be so sensitive, but he was tugging.   
She wondered if his nipples missed his hand.   
His lips had parted and his breathing had changed. He made a small noise and it went straight to Hemione’s neglected fanny. She thought for a moment about putting her own hand in her own pants. Before she could consider the logistics, Ron made another small grunt and emptied his balls on the ground beneath the tree. As Hermione, frozen in her crouch watched, he pulled up his pants and found his shirt. He smoothed his hair and cleared his throat and quickly went back the way he had come. Back to their tent. Back to the tent that she would share with him and Harry in a few short hours.   
Hermione had fallen in love with and wanted to kill Ron, in pretty perfect even measure through this entire ‘hunt’ they were on. Right at that moment, she wanted to shag his brains out.

Ginny fanned herself with Wedded Witch Magazine. “My, my, Hermione.”  
“Your brother!” Luna teased.  
“Ewww. Don’t remind me of that part!“ They all dissolved into giggles again.

8\. Bill

Summer after the war and the Burrow is full of loved ones. Her friends were playing some Quidditch and Hermione had taken her book down and passed the orchard to the creek. As Hermione got closer she was drawn to the loud splashes, shouts, and baby giggles.  
“Alright! Here I go, I'm falling, Oh, no, I'm falling -” came the animated voice of Bill Weasley followed by a big splash and a squeal of delight and then full belly baby laughs that had Hermione laughing before she could even see Bill, completely in the altogether, knee-deep in the creek. At the water’s edge was a wiggly little naked Victoire` in her mother's arms, laughing as Bill splashed around. Bill stood up one last time before noticing Hermione and dropping back down into the water.   
“Oh, sorry Hermione!” Though she’d turned her head, she could almost hear Bill’s blush, “We've been swimming here since we were kids. I wanted to show the girls.”  
“Ello, Ermione! I’m zorry for my vild husband!” Fleur laughed while Victoire` smacked her hands down to the water making little splashes and squealing with delight. Hermione noted that Fleur has transfigured her summer dress into a bathing suit.  
“It's alright, family. I'm just passing by, don't mind me.” Hermione kept walking, eyes on her shoes, thinking what a beautiful family they were.

“They were awfully cute. It was the first time I ever even considered having children of my own someday.” Hermione finished.   
Ginny smiled and then wrinkled her nose, “That’s very sweet. In a naked brothers kind of way.” There was a pause in the laughing and magazine page-turning as they were all quiet for a moment, in their own thoughts about their own futures. One was married definitely planning children, one would be married by the end of the week and planned on loads of children later, much later and one didn’t know what the future held at all.   
Ginny snapped them out of it. “Well, alright then. My family should pay for your mind healer.” They all laughed as she shook her head.   
“There’s one more.” Luna reminded them, “George.”  
“Thank you, Luna. Yes, George. Short of Perc, he’s always been the absolute prudish one of us so this should be good.”

9\. George

In the few years since the war, Hogwarts had begun hosting public events. It was nearing the end of the All Wizarding Awards when Hermione used the back door of the Great Hall to slip into the courtyard without anyone taking notice. She’d talked to all the ‘old friends’. She was done being official for the night. She’d shaken scores of hands. Her face felt like it would crack from the smiling- some of it even real. She’d accepted her award for Outstanding Mentorship and done her speech, gotten on and off the dais without tripping over this absurd dress Ginny made her wear. It was beautiful though, she thought as a soft breeze caught the shimmery silky silver, making it ruffle and float around her. She did a twirl and watched the fabric flow around her feet. She finished her second twirl and looked up into the starry sky and saw Fred Weasley sitting on top of the wall. She swallowed a scream, her heart surely stopped beating and her eyes went round.   
He spoke, “Alright, Hermione? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” After a moment, he leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. “You ok, there? Hermione?”   
It’s George. It’s George, you idiot.   
She yelled of course, “What are you doing out here?!”  
“What are you doing out here?” He countered, sitting back up again.  
She stopped yelling but her heart was still beating wildly, “I asked you first. How'd you get up there without apparition?”  
He let out a bark of a laugh,” Pft..how’d I get up here? Step back.” She did and he mumbled something and swirled his wand a bit and made the floor into a bouncy surface. He jumped down and bounced neatly back up into the ledge. “Just jump and you’ll bounce up here, I’ll catch you. Go on.” He had a daring look in his eye and held his hand out to her.  
Hermione had seen her friend’s mischievous side far too seldom in the last few years. She lept. Silvery dress and all.  
Indeed, she did bounce up to George and he grabbed her and pulled her in onto his lap and then settled her next to himself.   
The niche was just big enough for them to comfortably sit side by side. From here she could see the Lake reflecting the moon. The partygoers could be seen through the windows into the Great Hall. Witches and wizards danced and drank and schmoozed.   
“Drink?” George offered her a flask.   
She took the flask and had a small sip of burning liquid, “Nice view, up here.” she coughed, feeling the steam come out her ears.  
“Yeah. Me and Fred, we could hide up here for ages. Nobody could ever find us.”  
“Well. I found you.“ She smiled at him.   
“Yes, you did.” he toasted her and had a drink, “Running away from the party, too?”, he offered her the flask again but she shook her head, some curls were escaping the tight bun she had them tortured into.  
“I’ve danced and dined and declined many job offers and had my picture taken with lots of important people-”  
“And people who want to be important.” He interjected.  
She looked up at him, “Yes. It’s wearing, makes for a long night.”  
“Yeah. Just too many people. I needed some air.” he admitted.   
She suddenly felt like maybe she was intruding. He’d gotten quiet, which was usual for George now, but he came out here to be alone after all, in he and Fred’s spot, “I’m sorry. I did interrupt your solitude. Do you want me to leave you alone?” She offered.  
“No.” he answered quickly, and then, “I have enough solitude. The people in there, they just ..treat me like I'll break. I know they mean well but I feel like I’m supposed to have something significant to say or ..something.”  
“I know that one!” Hermione commiserated. She took the flask and took another drink.  
“If it wasn’t for mum I wouldn’t come, but here I am.“ he looked over to her, “Evening is looking up, though. Sitting here with a pretty girl, getting her drunk.”   
Hermione smiled as always, started to brush off the comment as usual, but she’d heard his flippant compliments and insinuations since she’d grown breasts, and the older she got the less she appreciated it. and Fire whiskey always made her daring.

“You know, you don’t have to say that.” her heart was beating a strange rhythm again.   
“What?” he did look confused now.   
“Telling me I’m pretty and the jokes about bedding me.” She could feel her damn cheeks reddening and she willed them to cease. She wouldn’t stop now, though. This was something she had been meaning to bring up with George, her friend who she cared for deeply and ..well.. cared for deeply. It was important.  
“Listen, you aren’t as bad as .. you were, but I .. it’s just not a joke. It’s not funny.” She said.  
“A joke?.. It’s not meant to be a joke.“ He said softly. He sounded..sad? Maybe, a little offended.   
Why were men like this? It made her angry.  
“You have teased me like this. You and Fred were obviously worse, but ” He started to interrupt her but no, she would have this out, she put up her hand. ”I’m sorry. I have to say this, George. Maybe you don’t mean anything by it but it’s just .. a rude..it's a cruel.. joke. You know, just think before you say things like that to girls.” Now, something that wasn’t that big of a deal has been made into a big deal and her voice had almost reached hysterical but she ordered her nerves to calm, proud that she had managed not to cry.  
“I’m truly sorry, Hermione. It’s ..not a joke… I mean maybe when we were kids, Fred and me, we got carried away here and there- alright! A lot.” He added at her arched eyebrow, then laughed a little bit. “Fred was an instigator. The instigator.   
.. but I mean we wouldn’t have, neither of us because you were, you know, Ron’s ..” he left off for just a second too long.  
“Ron’s what?! You mean like he owned me?“ Now, she was offended.  
“No! Our little brother’s friend? You understand. Cute but ..young.. off-limits.”  
“Oh.” She was thrown off that there had been this much thought put into herself at all, actually. It gave her pause.  
“And then, well, yeah, it was obvious Ronnikins was head over and you’ve pretty much been together ever since. You know..except when your not, but.. so..  
Not a joke, just not… Reality. Not my reality” He’d gotten very quiet with those last words. Both of them were staring straight ahead now.   
Again, he’d thought of her enough to consider her off-limits. Now even, long after Fred was gone, he’d thought of her. It was true, George had not propositioned her for sex since Fred had died. He had called her varying versions of pretty on several occasions. He had shoved his sister out of the way to sit next to her at dinner. It got a table full of laughs, but he sits there every time they are both at dinner now. He’d stood up for her against Ron during rows but again as a joke because it was against Ron, not for her, right?? This Christmas, after she told them all the history of plum pudding he had said she had a sexy brain, but he was fairly far in his cups. She had taken all this as jest.   
Ron. It’s always back to Ron. She was finally really done with Ron and finally, he was done with her.  
“We won’t be together again.” She said firmly.  
He acknowledged where she was already looking, “Lav Lav is making that pretty clear. I’m sure Skeeter will have the Wizarding World know by breakfast.” He looked over at Hermione, chomping on that bottom lip, “Do you want to leave?”   
“Oh, no! it’s really alright. It’s a relief, actually.” Seeing Ron had snapped her out of her overthinking all the times that George Weasley had been teasing, kind, or horrid to her.  
“No. I mean with me. Will you come home with me? Now.” His turn to leap. "No jokes. I promise."

“..and, so I went home with him and I’ll just say that a few days later I saw him naked ..and he did me.” She added in with a shy smile into her still empty wine glass.  
Luna sighed again, for the umpteenth time that night.  
Ginny’s wheels were spinning though, “Wait. Then what?? Which Awards Night was this?? The silver dress? Well.. that was. ..Hermione! That’s ..” counting off her fingers, “ -Eight months!”  
The smile on Hermione’s face was guilty, radiant, beatific. “We’ll dance together at the wedding and then in a few weeks maybe, we’ll start going out in public.”  
“Merlin! All this time?” Ginny turned her eye on Luna who was still sigh-y, “You knew!”  
Luna laughed, “Well, I didn’t know-”  
“You knew??” Hermione interrupted her, not really surprised that she did.  
Luna just laughed again and took the last eclair out of the box.


End file.
